Guilds
A guild is a group of players fighting under one name. A guild can have multiple dfferent purposes to exist Requirements Each guild needs all of the following: *An official name *An image or logo *Members (the minimum being three) *An official location or territory Registration To become a guild the founders go to any Administration building to fill out the paperwork. After the documentation is done they are set to meet a group of Admin and explain their roles and the guild's true purpose of creation. If the group is given approval and have all the requirements they are then official and are listed in the Guild Ranks. Setups Guilds can be constructed different ways, though setups or ranks within the guild are mostly common. The ranks in each group includes: Leaders *Leaders are the ones who head and lead the guild and also have final say in all decisions. The leaders are in charge and can lead in anyway possible and has legal control to do any the with the guild as long as they follow the Admin's rules and procedures. Their small exceptions but the leader is always a singel person within the guild. Brigade *A Brigade is known as the either the primary or important members of the guild. These members are always called to battle for the guild and have the most power next to the leader. The limit to a brigade spans to five players. Crew *A guild needs members to be called a guild otherwise they will be forced to stop calling themselves a guild. Any member that is not part of the brigade is then known as a crew, crews have close to no power but are a huge influence on the guild: the bigger the crew, the stronger the possibility a guild is. The jobs of crew greatly different from fighters, spokesmen, guards, spies, etc. Recruiters *Recruiters are not always a role within the guild as it is a task given to all members. These members go out and search for more peopl to add to the guild and increase their numbers. Their is no limit to how many recruiters a guild could have. Guild Wars Guild wars are official competitions where Guilds can battle to raise their rankings and fame throughout FFW. The rules of battle are very different but always come down to a single event where the winning guild rises in rank and the losing guild drops in rank. (See the Guild Wars page for more info) Ranks Every guild is given a rank that increases or decreases depending on different events. The fastest and riskiest way to raise a guild's rank is with the Guild Wars. The guilds rank as following: S-Rank A-Rank B-Rank C-Rank D-Rank E-Rank F-Rank Trivia *Any new guild created are official ranked deadlast to all other guilds. Ranks increase by doing certain missions, gathering fame, enlisting in Admin events, etc. *While a guild needs at least a small headquarters to start they can slowly build and increase their territory. A guild is known to control half of a town and another controls an entire area. Guilds must mark their territory with their logo so that it is visible to all. Category:Guilds Category:Guilds